


Hollow Moon

by yours_eternally



Series: Whumptober Wednesdays 2020 [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex on a Car, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘I—’ Ricky starts, then he takes a heavy breath, ‘what are we going to do?’ he groans, voicing for the first time the question that’s been going around his head for hours. He rolls onto his side to frown at Chris. Chris rolls too, smiling back at him and lifting his hand to brush Ricky’s hair back off his face, tucking his behind his ear.‘We do the plan,’ Chris says, smiling when Ricky sighs. ‘—they’ll come around. When they see it working— that we’re making it work — without trouble. Or y’know,’ he snorts softly, ‘..pitchforks.’‘You’re not funny,’ Ricky grunts but can’t quite stop his lips curving.It's the dark of the moon, and Ricky and Chris are on the run.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Whumptober Wednesdays 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960549
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hollow Moon

‘What are you doing?’ Ricky slurs, stirring from his doze. It’s still a couple of hours until dawn and Ricky’s meant to be sleeping while Chris takes his stint driving. But as soon as Ricky closed his eyes he’d started to think of all the things that could go wrong with their plan. What if they couldn’t find a place to stay? What if they couldn’t get work? What if the pack caught up with them? What if Chris’ uncle did? What if Ricky’s father did? What were they going to fucking _do_? Over and over until all Ricky could do is curl in the passenger seat and listen to the sound of his pounding heart. 

‘Just need a breather,’ Chris mutters as he turns into a pull in at the side of the road. They’re up high, bypassing whatever city it is sprawled out and glittering below them, and when Ricky gets out of the car as well the wind whips around him. It tugs at his jacket and twists through his hair pulling it loose from his beanie. 

The sky’s deep navy and there’s stars winking here and there through the light pollution; Venus is rolling just below the horizon. It’s beautiful, but Ricky’s so wired he can barely keep himself still. He folds his hands inside his jacket, feeling the cold. Chris climbs on the hood of the car, crossing his boots at the ankles and folding his arms behind his head like they’re in a teen movie, instead on the run for their fucking lives. 

‘C’mon,’ he says, turning his head to grin at Ricky. Ricky huffs but takes Chris’ hand letting him help him up onto the hood of the car as well. He lays back, neck cushioned by his hood, hands on his stomach, crossing his ankles too as he snuggles up to leech some of Chris’ body heat. He looks up at the sky for a moment, letting his head roll against Chris’ shoulder. 

‘You’ve gone all quiet’ Chris says, ‘—you okay?’

‘I—’ Ricky starts, then he takes a heavy breath, ‘what are we going to do?’ he groans, voicing for the first time the question that’s been going around his head for hours. He rolls onto his side to frown at Chris. Chris rolls too, smiling back at him and lifting his hand to brush Ricky’s hair back off his face, tucking his behind his ear. 

‘We do the plan,’ Chris says, smiling when Ricky sighs. ‘—they’ll come around. When they see it working— that we’re making it work — without trouble. Or y’know,’ he snorts softly, ‘..pitchforks.’

‘You’re not funny,’ Ricky grunts but can’t quite stop his lips curving. 

‘It’s gonna be fine,’ Chris says, rubbing his arm soothingly, ‘—we’ll get there in a couple of days, we’ll find a place to stay, get jobs, get a dog, get married, all that shit.’ Chris gesturing expansively towards the sky like their imaginary future is painted across it. Ricky huffs another breath, but he’s still half-smiling. 

‘We can’t get married,’ he mutters, determined to pick holes. 

He can’t. He can’t let himself hope. He’s not sure what he’s going to do if their plan doesn’t work out. Therefore, he can’t let himself imagine that it might. But Chris’ optimism is infectious. His talk and his plans and his guitar across the backseat, right next to Ricky’s. They’re going to play bars and clubs on their night’s off, and their packs are never going to find them, and they’re going to be okay. They’re going to make it. 

‘Sure, we can,’ Chris says, wriggling himself upright. He holds both hands out for Ricky, who sits up with a deep sigh. 

‘You know it’s the dark of the moon tonight, right?’ he says, softly, and Ricky rolls his eyes, nodding. They both knew the story; told again and again at countless bedtimes as cubs. It’s a good one and an old one. Forbidden love. A clandestine wedding. All under the sightless eyes of the new moon. Ricky shakes his head and Chris grins at him, eyes shining.

‘Do you want to be married to me?’ Chris asks, slipping the rings off his pinky and ring finger on his left hand and handing the larger to Ricky. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky answers honestly, amused by Chris’ sudden seriousness. Chris takes the ring from his pinky and slides it onto Ricky’s ring finger. Ricky grins. It’s loose and slightly tarnished, but Chris’ hand is warm around his and Ricky can’t feel something rising up in his chest as Chris gives him his other hand. 

‘Good,’ Chris says, ‘— and I want to be married to you.’ He nods to Ricky and Ricky slips his ring back into place. ‘Therefore, by the power invested in me — by me —’ Ricky snorts, ‘I declare us married!’ Chris shouts to the night. He cups his hands around Ricky’s face, almost rolling them off the hood of the car as he gives him an enthusiastic kiss. Ricky laughs into his mouth, slapping his hand behind him to keep them up. 

‘I love you,’ Chris says when they break apart. 

‘I love you too,’ Ricky says, though the words feel alien in his mouth. He hadn’t really thought about the fact he could say it out loud now. ‘—now what?’ he says as Chris hops down from the hood and reaches for Ricky to help him down as well. 

‘Well, I can smush a twinkie in your face at the gas station,’ Chris offers as Ricky loops his arms around his neck. 

‘I was thinking more of, y’know,’ Ricky flickers his eyelashes, ‘ _—consummation_.’ Chris laughs as Ricky sucks his earlobe and slips a hand between his thighs. Chris hums, shifting against Ricky’s touch as he licks into his mouth. Ricky strokes him through his jeans. 

Chris’ arms go around his back and his tongue slips into Ricky’s mouth as Chris pulls him flush against his body, hips rolling up into his touch. Ricky groans tipping his head back. Chris kisses down his neck. It occurs to Ricky that they’re outside, barely concealed by the vegetation at the side of the road. But it’s hours until dawn and Ricky hasn’t seen another car since they turned onto this road. And, despite the lack of moonlight, Ricky can feel the wildness rising up in him. Making his skin burn beneath Chris’ mouth and hands, making his pulse race and his cock throb as Chris’ fingers dig into the back of his thigh. 

He fumbles with Chris fly. Chris grunts taking over from his clumsy hands, easing Ricky back onto the hood of the car. Ricky shivers feeling a strip of cool metal against his ass as Chris pulls his jeans down enough to get his dick out of his underwear. Ricky kisses him roughly, hands knotting in his hair to drag him back to his mouth. Chris chuckles, and Ricky can feel it reverberate in his chest where it’s pressed against him. 

‘ _—Rick_ ,’ Chris mumbles against his mouth as he starts stroking him. The position’s a little uncomfortable, Ricky hitched up by Chris' thighs as he half lays across him. But they’re stuck at the mouth, and Ricky can feel the hot, smooth, spit-slick skin of Chris’ cock rubbing against his, stroking into the groove of his hip and between his thighs. He whines, hands on Chris’ shoulders, nails digging in. 

Chris kisses him, making shushing, soothing noises, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his cock. He can feel Chris’ muscles bunching and relaxing, the bones rolling beneath his skin. He thinks about the first time he’s felt them felt crack and reform, lengthen and straighten. The smooth skin on his shoulders bristle and prickle with hair. His teeth elongate and his tongue turn rough in Ricky’s mouth. It was then he’d known for sure. 

They’d been dancing around each other for months. Friends of Friends. Both new in town. Both dodging questions about families and pasts. Then Ricky had agreed to replace the bassist in Chris’ band for a couple of gigs while their regular guy was out of town. And they just sort of fit. 

Ricky could smell what Chris was immediately, and it was kind of hilarious to see Chris’ eyes bug out as he realised he wasn’t the only big bad wolf in the town. Ricky wasn’t surprised. He’d never met another of his kind out in the wild. Packs tended to have large territories. And they didn’t tend to mingle. 

But they just so happened to have been blown into the same town, smack bang in the middle of the neutral zone between their packs. No one’s fault. No harm. No foul. And then they’d started fucking. 

Ricky can feel Chris’ teeth on his throat, sharp, pricking the skin, making his thighs shake and his gut twist up with heat. Ricky groans, hands fisting in Chris’ jacket as he rocks his hips up into Chris' hand. He’s sweating in clothes, despite the icy car and evening chill. He’s burning. 

It had started innocently enough; late night runs in the woods, talking in Ricky’s car, the cinema. Then Chris had explained about the human ex back in his hometown. The one his uncle hated, and the reason Chris had been sent out of town in disgrace. Because the guy was human Chris had been assured, because Chris is too young, because didn’t he remember what had happened to his parents? But they both knew wolf packs well enough to know the truth. And if sleeping with a human guy was enough to get Chris’ banished. What the hell was going to happen to them if someone found out about them? 

So they’d left. Packed the car and plotted a route that would dodge all the major centres of the North West. That was three days ago. And now they’re enveloped by each other and Ricky never wants it to end. 

Ricky gasps, eyelashes flickering, and Chris’ hand tightens on his cock. He’s so hot and so close and Chris’ body smells so good. 

‘ _—Rick_ ,’ he mumbles again and Ricky feels the sensation peak. The orgasm furls beneath his skin, lightning sparking across the surface of his mind. He whines, feeling his come hot and slick on his skin and on Chris’ hand. Chris groans, growls, mouthing wet, sticky kisses across his mouth and neck. Ricky tightens his hands on his shoulders again, shivering with aftershocks. 

‘ _Come for me_ ,’ he pants into Chris’ ear, ‘—come for me, baby, _come_.’ And Chris does, going rigid against Ricky, claws pricking him through the denim on his thigh. Chris is growling softly, rumbling through his chest to Ricky’s. His mouth’s still latched onto Ricky’s skin, tucked into the space where his neck meets his shoulder. 

He mumbles again, gently unfolding his limbs. Ricky slips down from the hood and pulls up his jeans. He’s kind of sticky but he also hasn’t showered in three days so it hardly feels like it matters at this point. 

‘You wanna get in the back?’ Chris says, reaching to pull Ricky’s beanie straight. ‘—you can lie down, might it be easier to sleep?’ 

Ricky nods and Chris kisses him gently. Ricky climbs into the back seat and Chris tucks his heavy winter coat around him like he’s a kid and Ricky laughs, already feeling sleep dragging at him. Ricky’s vaguely aware of Chris getting into the driver’s seat and the distant rumble of the engine starting. 

x 

The next time Ricky opens his eyes it's dawn. He can see the early sunlight streaking the pale blue sky through the car window above him. He frowns. The car isn’t moving, and the driver’s side door is open — flung wide — letting in a cool breeze he can feel on his face. Then he realises what the sound is he'd been hearing since he woke up; screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there are two full moons in October no justification for werewolves is needed.. even if it's not super relevant to the plot 😅
> 
> Prompt for this is No. 5 On The Run
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
